The Ponies and Their Guardians
by badboylover24
Summary: Prologue Fanfic of the Special Parody Edition of my True to Your Heart Series written with the partnership of Neo Dragon X. What if the Ponies received Guardians on the day they earned their Cutie Marks? What if the Princesses and Discord earned partners also during that time period? Read to learn how the Ponies met their Guardians after reading the three-part prologue W/Pokemon
1. Pr1-Survivors of Vestroia

**The Ponies and Their Guardians**

**Summary: **A prologue fanfic to the special parody edition of my True to Your Heart Series with fellow fanfic writer Neo Dragon X as my partner (**(**S**)**he requested the idea). Suppose the Ponies, Spike, the Princesses, and Discord each received his/her own guardian. Will things have been different from the moment Discord faced off against the Bearers of Harmony for the first time to his and Celestia's wedding? Let's find out! Characters belong to their respected owners; not me or Neo Dragon X. The first part of the prologue will be somewhat of a parody of the destruction of Krypton from DC Comic's Superman.

**Prologue PT.I: Survivors of Vestroia**

_(A few months before the Mane Six earned their Cutie Marks)_

Many innocent Bakugan ran for their lives as the Gargonoid attacked their homes. Other stronger Bakugan tried to fight off the invaders so as to protect the weaker ones, giving up their lives when the Gargonoid were too strong to handle.

Within six homes, some Bakugan parents (like some of the other parent Bakugan were doing) were simultaneously preparing to save their most precious treasures: their sons.

BMLP*~*PLMB

"Papa, no! Please don't send me away; I don't wanna loose you _or _Mama!" The Pyrus Bakugan simply looked down in shame as his mate/wife hugged her small child.

"I am sorry, my son, but we must," he said to him as he nuzzled the teary Drago. "You are destined for great things…a great future…and we cannot let the Gargonoid stop it from coming to pass."

"But…where will I go?"

"To a place someone from a far-off world has destined for you and five others. There, you will meet someone to whom you shall be her Guardian. Protect her well, become friends with her and others who will come into your life, and you will have a great future." Drago then wiped his eyes before his face became determined.

"I will, Papa." With a nod, his father took him and placed him in the capsule before he and his mate gave him one last nuzzle.

"Don't forget, Drago," she then said to her son. "We love you."

"I love you, too." He let a lone tear flow down his face as the capsule closed.

BMLP*~*PLMB

The female Haos Bakugan hugged her son fondly as her mate/husband prepared the capsule for him. She then looked up to him.

"Will our son be safe?" she asked.

"If what this entity said is true," her husband answered before hitting the last coordinates, "then yes, he will be."

"I'll miss you, Father," Wolfurio said before hugging him. His father smiled before hugging him back.

"And I will miss you, son," he said. "Remember that the Heart of the Haos will be your true strength. And also remember to stay honest and true."

"I will," his son replied with a nod before he was placed into the capsule. "May the Bakugan live on."

BMLP*~*PLMB

Helios turned away from the window to miss Gargonoid claim another target. Although his family is of a strong generation, just the thought of those monsters hurting the other Bakugan has made him sick to his stomach.

"Do not worry, son," his father said. "Soon, you will not have to witness anymore of that sort of pain for a long time."

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" he then asked.

"I am sorry, but the capsule's only big enough for you. I will remain here and fight off the Gargonoid as long as I could so that you will get to safety in time." The Darkus Bakugan looked down to hide his tears.

"It's what…Mother would have wanted…isn't it?" His father paused at his work in the coordinates before frowning.

"Yes…she would have wanted me to make sure you, our own miracle, will live on."

"Can you do me just one last favor?" Helios then asked as his father finished the coordinates.

"Which is?" he asked, turning to him.

"If…_it _does happen…will you give Mother my love when you see her?" His father smiled before pulling him into a strong hug.

"I am certain she will love that very much…"

_BANG BANG!_ The two of them looked up in fear as the heard banging on the front door.

"The Gargonoid!" Quickly, Helios' father picked up his son and gently placed him in the capsule. "Stay strong, my son. And whatever happens, stay loyal to the loved ones around you, and never give into temptations that will turn you into a traitor in their eyes." His son nodded before his father activated the capsule before dashing off to fight the intruders and protect his last gift from his late mate/wife.

BMLP*~*PLMB

Taylean felt like crying as his parents prepared his capsule, but he knows that he must be strong. His parents have taught him to be strong, and their lessons have made him feel like a true Ventus Bakugan. He now knows that he can't let their lessons be in vain.

"Are you ready, son?" his father asked. He nodded in answer before his mother picked him up and settled him gently into the capsule.

"Remember our teachings," she said with a comforting smile. "And make the most meaningful sacrifices for others as you can, even giving them gifts that you yourself find meaningful." He nodded in answer again as the capsule closed. They will be the first to receive their meaningful gifts from him: his tears of love for them as a sign that he will never forget them.

BMLP*~*PLMB

Boulderon's mother turned and smiled when he saw his son now asleep. The poor Subterra Bakugan had cried himself to sleep because he knows that he has to leave her to her doom. He is a kind and compassionate child, wanting nothing more than to protect those who cannot protect themselves, including his mother.

_He is so much like his father_, she thought, shaking her head sadly as she gathered her pride and joy into her arms and hugged him one last time before putting him into the capsule.

"Your father would have been very proud of you," she said to him before closing the capsule. "Let his legacy live on, Boulderon."

BMLP*~*PLMB

Trister's father took him into his arms and hugged him fondly, reminding the smaller Aques Bakugan of the hug his mother gave him before rushing out to keep the Gargonoid at bay. His mother is always the stronger one, possibly stronger than her own mate/husband. He has every right to be proud of her.

_If ever you feel scared_, she would tell her child, _remember all the good things that make you laugh and smile. Only then will you conquer your fears with ease._ Trister will remember her words well and stay brave for her. He gave his father one last hug before he was placed into the capsule.

"Take care, son," he said to him. "And remember Mother's words of wisdom." His son nodded with one last smile to him before the capsule closed.

BMLP*~*PLMB

Within the vastness of space just outside the atmosphere of Vestroia, one lone Bakugan floated in wait. He's the demonic spider-dragon Darkus Razenoid, the Lord of Evil. He became evil when he failed to find love among the females Bakugan because of his intimidating appearance and his chaotic powers. If he can't find happiness among the Bakugan for what he is, then he shall make them feel his pain. And he will start by destroying those escaping the planet.

He didn't have to wait long as six capsules flew out of Vestroia's atmosphere, each one a color of the occupant's Attribute. He then got ready to blast them with his Dark Destruction.

"Soon," he said, raising his claws, "all will fear the power of the Lord of Evil…"

"PUNISHMENT!" Before the Darkus Bakugan could unleash his attack, violet lights thwacked at him out of nowhere, taking him by surprise. Forgetting about the capsules, he turned and was surprised to see who or _what _his defying new target is.

She is some sort of equine creature with a lovely, pure-white body and a gray underside of her mane long and jutting from her head, of her tail, and of her face bearing emerald eyes with ruby pupils and long ears pointing upward. Her feet are small and tipped with hooves as golden as the streak on her head and the cross-wheel around her abdomen and bearing a green crystal on each of its four points.

Oh, but her eyes...Razenoid just could tear away from them. Her eyes shown with great power that he finds incredible as well as with a light that he wishes to embrace despite his Attribute. A light that shows love that he never felt from other Bakugan. He then smiled at the beautiful creature before him.

"And who might you be, Oh Entity of Great Beauty who chose to defy me?" he asked, his voice purring with a bit of flirt that caused his lovely opponent to glare at him.

"I am Arceus," she answered, "the Alpha Pokemon and the Lady of Light…and I will _fight_ you, Razenoid, before you lay a hand on those defenseless young Bakugan!"


	2. Pr2-Light Lady VS Evil Lord

**Prologue PT. II: The Lady of Light vs. the Lord of Evil**

Arceus growled as she took on her opponent. Razenoid was a imposing sight, his body covered with plates of thick, gleaming armor, his six eyes glinted with malicious humor as he grinned, baring enormous razor sharp teeth. His enormous claws looked like they could rip through steel with particular ease.

"You shall not have those young Bakugan, Razenoid! They are needed!" Arceus shouted, before she dove forward. Razenoid laughed as he slashed down with his claws, scoring a powerful hit on the Alpha Pokemon, sending her flying backwards from the force. Arceus steadied herself, snarling viciously. Razenoid was a worthy opponent, as judged by the massive strength and dark power he has at his disposal.

"You really think that you're a match for me, my lovely Arceus? I've crushed heroes even mightier then you..." Razenoid grinned, before he rushed forward, his massive claws glowing with Darkus energy as he attacked with Darkness Slasher. Arceus leaped aside, before her left foreleg glowed bright white and she smacked Razenoid on the head with a powerful Brick Break.

The force of the powerful Fighting-Type attack sent Razenoid reeling into space.

"Ooh, feisty…" he purred as he quickly recovered himself. "I admire that in a female adversary."

"You shall see how feisty I am when I destroy you," Arceus growled. The Darkus spider beast snarled before lunging forward again for another Darkness Slasher. Arceus retaliated with a Giga Impact. Razenoid's Darkus empowered talons slammed into the aura of multicolored purple light that surrounded Arceus in a torrent, and energy crackled in all directions from the two attack's collisions.

Arceus gritted her teeth as she kept up the powerful attack. Razenoid's own eyes glared evilly as he poured his power into the attack.

"Y...Yo...You shall not lay a single one of your filthy claws on those innocent Bakugan, Razenoid!" Arceus snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? I highly doubt that someone like _you_ could stop me, my dear," Razenoid growled back, his body glowing with intense dark light. Finally, an explosion occurred and the two battling entities were thrown away from each other with enormous force. The two combatants quickly steadied themselves, blinking at the sudden loss of energy. Arceus panted, a few bruises already shown on her beautiful slender form. Razenoid growled as well, blood leaking from a cut on his armor.

"This battle shall not end in vain, Razenoid!" Arceus roared, as her body glowed with an intense white light. "Indeed it shall not, Arceus! It shall end with your death!" Razenoid roared back, his body flaring with pure Darkus energy. A ball of bright white light formed at the end of Arceus's mouth, while a ball of Darkus energy formed at the tip of Razenoid's.

"Judgement!"

"Darkness Destruction!"

With roars, the two entities launched their attacks at each other. The two massively powerful energy blasts slammed into each other with a powerful crack, and Arceus and Razenoid snarled as they poured all their energy into those two attacks.

"You... shall... not... win... this, Razenoid!" Arceus cried, using all of her energy into keeping up the powerful Judgement.

"We... shall... see Arceus!" Razenoid shouted back, his energy powering up the intense torrent. Suddenly, the ball of light created at the impact point glowed bright white, then exploded. Arceus and Razenoid were sent flying in the opposite directions of each other. Razenoid backwards, and Arceus too.

Arceus cried out in surprise as a portal opened behind her, and the Alpha Pokemon was sucked into it, along with a capsule that has also escaped the planet's atmosphere and holding a Ventus Bakugan egg. A roar of anguish escaped Razenoid's maw as the Lord of Evil was sucked into a portal as well.

When the portals opened and spat the two entities out, Arceus and the capsule were sent crashing into Canterlot Castle, where our High Princess of Equestria Celestia was holding the Summer Sun Celebration. At the same time, Razenoid was sent reeling into the Canterlot Gardens, where the statue of a certain Draconequus was left standing.

BMLP*~*PLMB

Celestia showed herself to the awed audience, including our adorable filly Twilight Sparkle, and spread her wings as she was about to lift herself into the air. As she was, her horn glowed with a golden aura. As she floated upward into the air, the sun slowly rose up behind her. She stretched out her entire body before the sun's rays engulfed her in its beautiful light. She then looked down at the audience with a smile before it exploded into a roar of cheers. She then began her descent slowly…

Suddenly, she saw a flash of light...The wooden boards in front of her were ripped up as a body slammed into it with a sickening crunch of flesh against wood!

As the crowds screamed, the royal guards sprang into action, three of them surrounding Celestia in a protective circle, their spears aimed at the intruder, while five others surrounded the hole in the platform, their spears aimed at the intruder as well.

Arceus groaned as she slowly got up, dust cascading down her sides and chest like a sandy waterfall. In her forelegs, she held onto the capsule, which opened up to reveal the small Bakugan egg inside. Despite her pain, Arceus smiled down at the small object, relief that she was able to save the unborn life within.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked in shock. Arceus slowly raised her head up, and her emerald eyes looked deeply into her amethyst eyes, and instantly the two felt something click inside them... something like a bond... Suddenly, Celestia's right fore hoof burned with pain.

"Augh! What... is wrong with me?!" Celestia cried, before she saw a golden wheel slowly emblazoned in her flesh. Arceus grunted in pain as Celestia's royal symbol, the rising sun, burned onto her right forehoof as well. The two were now partner and guardian. After the burning pain faded, Arceus and Celestia stared at each other.

"M... My name is Lady Arceus, Lady of Light, and the Alpha Pokemon of the Pokemon world as well as the Ally/Queen of Vestroia." Arceus said quietly.

"My name is Princess Celestia, High Princess of Equestria." Celestia replied softly. Arceus smiled.

"Erhm, do you mind telling these guards to back up? I don't really feel comfortable with spears at my throat, especially when I have an egg under my protection." Arceus said. Celestia nodded.

"Royal guards! Back away! She is no threat to us!"

"Yes Princess!" The guards saluted and backed up, forming a line behind the princess, but holding their spears in their hooves with caution.

"W... what is this mark on my hoof?" Celestia asked, looking at the golden wheel burned into her flesh. Arceus looked at the sun branded in her own right forehoof. "This is the sign of a partner and guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the wheel because it shows my powers of creation. I have your sun because, as it seems, you're the Princess of the Sun, right?" Celestia nodded.

"Does... that mean we are partner and guardian?" Celestia asked, dazed about the whole thing.

"Yes... indeed we are. Now, shall we go to your study to discuss about some very important matters?" Arceus said. She meant the six Bakugan that were being sent to this strange new world.

"Ye... Yes. Let's go," Celestia said. She gestured to her royal guards, and they nodded and began speaking to the crowd, saying that the celebration will continue but the Princess will not attend with them this year.

Arceus held the Ventus egg with her magic before she turned and suddenly saw Twilight's disappointed eyes, which however held a glint of curiosity towards the Alpha Pokemon. She felt a certain emotion for the young lavender filly. She... was sure that one of the six Bakugan was going to be her guardian, something very special, because those six were only supposed to be bonded with six very special and unique lifeforms.

"Arceus?" Celestia asked quietly. Arceus turned to her new partner as they walked through the gates of Canterlot, side by side and the Ventus egg now nestled in a sling around Arceus's neck Celestia had provided for her.

"Yes Tia?"

"Well, why did you come to Equestria in the first place?" Arceus sighed.

"I am guarding these six very important Bakugan Guardians, who are keys in the saving of Equestria. There is this demonic Spider Demon Bakugan named Razenoid who would happily rip them apart. I fought him, and the battle sent us spiraling down here into this... Equestria. And I met you. Guardians and partners bond instantly, if the guardians senses that they're compatible." Celestia nodded as she opened the door to her private study.

"Well, let's go then Racy." Arceus giggled softly at her new partner's nickname for her.

"Let's Tia."

BMLP*~*PLMB

Meanwhile, in the Canterlot Gardens, Razenoid rubbed his aching head and let out a groan of pain as he slowly got up. Who had any idea someone as beautiful and delicate looking as Arceus could inflict so much pain? Razenoid slowly looked around. He was in the middle of a labyrinth, and he was surrounded by statues.

There was one of a... strange mix of many creatures. The Draconequus. Razenoid cocked his head and stared at it in curiosity.

"Who are you?" Razenoid then felt silly asking. It was a freaking statue! It couldn't speak! Suddenly...

"_Who are you to be exactly?" _Razenoid was shocked. He heard the voice, a strange melodic one filled with a mischievous tone, spoke loud and clearly in his head. He spoke back, his mind now linked to Discord's in a telepathic link.

"_My name is Razenoid, Lord of Evil and Bane of Light." _He said. The voice snickered, before continuing to speak.

"_My name is Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Oh yeah, and you, a Lord of Evil? HAHHHAA!" _The voice burst into taunting laughter. Razenoid snarled, his claws flaring with Darkus energy as he aimed them at the statue from where the voice originated.

"_You dare mock me, you pathetic stone encased spirit?" _Razenoid roared, prepared to destroy this so called "Discord" with a Darkness Destruction attack. The laughter faded, to be replaced by a mocking tone.

"_You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" _the voice cackled. "_Calm down there, buddy. I mean no harm. I just find it very strange of your appearance." _Razenoid smiled, his claws' aura fading away. He always liked others being intimidated by his appearance.

"_Alright then, Discord. Have you seen this creature called Arceus anywhere? I have a score to settle with her." _Discord stopped, before speaking again.

"_Is she your ultimate rival _and _sweetheart?" _Razenoid growled in annoyance. This chaos spirit knew his entire secret!

"_Rival, __yes, she is. Sweetheart, no, she is _not_. What is it to you?"_

"_Because my ultimate rival, Princess Celestia, is bonded with her. I can feel it. How about we become partner and guardian? To face those two and exact our revenge?" _Razenoid nodded.

"_Yes Discord... it is a deal." _With that, the two chaos lords were bonded, Discord's snaggletooth burning its way onto the armor on Razenoid's left claw, while the Darkus Attribute symbol was burned onto Discord's eagle claw.

"_Alright... now what shall we do?" _Razenoid asked, puzzled.

"_Just wait. After a few years, Celestia's spell will fail, and I will break free."_

_"Discord, I need these six Bakugan Guardians. Their names are Drago, Trister, Taylean, Helios, Boulderon, and Wolfurio. Those six are a vital component of my plan..." _Razenoid said.

"_Hmmm... interesting... when I break free, I shall aid you in trying to detect those six, alright? But right now, you need to take the form of a statue too, to avoid any suspicions that Arceus or Celestia might have about us." _Razenoid nodded.

"_Aright... Partner." _Discord's voice lightly chuckled.

"_Yes... my Darkus Razenoid..." _With that, the two villains shared an evil laugh.

**Hey guys! This is part two me and fellow author badboylover24's Parody story! Enjoy it!**


	3. Pr3-Moon & Renegade

**Prologue PT. III: The Moon and the Renegade**

Before we tell you about how the Ponies of Harmonies met their guardians, let us take you forward in time to after they defeated Nightmare Moon and changed her back into Princess Luna. Here, you will all learn of _her_ new guardian.

BMLP*~*PLMB

As they made their way through the castle, Arceus smiled at the small blue Alicorn that is her partner Celestia's baby sister Princess Luna. Her smile and teal-colored eyes can truly brighten up the night far more than the moon and stars put together. And the way she embraced her older sister whom she had not seen in a millennium has warmed her heart more.

But then the Alpha Pokemon frowned as she saw the two sisters embrace. Luna reminds her so much of someone special to her…someone who is family to her all her life…

"Arceus? Is something the matter?" She turned and saw that Luna was looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry, Luna. It's just that…you remind me of someone special to me as you are to Celestia."

"And who might that be, Racy?" Celestia asked with interest. Before her Guardian could answer, a pair of Royal Guards dashed towards them suddenly.

"Your Majesties!" one of them cried. "We need you in the throne room right away! Some dark creature is attacking the guards!"

"WHAT?!" Quickly Arceus and the two sisters made their way to the throne room as fast as they can fly. As they were, the Alpha Pokemon sensed the creature's aura…it feels very familiar…

_Wait, could it possibly be—_Her thoughts were interrupted when they burst into the throne room.

What they saw shocked them. The guards were floating all over the place due to the blue light coming from the creature they heard about. She is a gray-and-black serpentine dragon of sorts with red stripes on her black underside and six black streamer-like tentacles on her back swirling about, each tipped with a red spike. Three golden half-circles were on its back, spread out like wings, and she has on a golden pointy mask, making her look more demonic. From each of her sides are protruding three golden spikes, and she has four more near her tail to match.

"_Where is she?!_" she demanded the guards. "_Tell me what you have done to her NOW!_" Celestia stood in front of Luna as she prepared a spell to attack the creature…

"GIRATINA!" Everyone froze and turned to Arceus, including the creature. When the creature saw the Alpha Pokemon, she immediately set the guards down and began to change. Her mask became round to make her look regal and reveal her small red eyes, and the half-circles sank to her sides like a ribcage. The tentacles molded together to become a large pair of black wings, each with three red spikes at the bottom. And the golden spikes vanished to transform into six short but thick legs with golden bands and claws. She no longer looks like a serpent but a dragon instead.

Celestia watched in horror as the dragon then flew towards Arceus with great speed!

"ARCEUS, LOOK OU-!" She stopped when the dragon didn't attack her Guardian but gathered her into her wings and hugged her instead.

"Arceus, it's you!" she cried as tears flowed down her mask. "It's really you! Oh, I was afraid I'd never see you again. When I heard that you disappeared after the destruction of Vestroia, I left the Distortion World to look for you. I've searched for many years and all over many worlds and dimensions. I've searched high and low and refused to give up and—Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Arceus simply hugged the dragon back by wrapping her forelegs around her thick neck and squeezing them back, tears flowing from her green eyes.

"I've missed you too, Giratina…" she whispered happily. Celestia and Luna turned to each other with bewilderment before turning to the two creatures embracing one another.

"Arceus," Celestia asked, "you…know her?" Her Guardian turned to her as the dragon freed her from her hug.

"I do," she answered happily. "She is my sister." The two sisters blinked with awe and understanding before Arceus introduced her sister. "Allow me to introduce to you my sister Giratina the Renegade Pokemon, Lady of the Dead and ruler of the Distortion World." She then turned to Giratina. "Sister, allow me to introduce you to my partner Princess Celestia, Sun Princess of Equestria." Giratina turned to Celestia and bowed her head.

"I am honored to meet you, Celestia," she said. "And no words can express my immense gratitude to you for caring for Arceus. She is the entire universe to me." Celestia smiled and bowed to her as well, understanding her feelings for Arceus.

"And the smaller blue Alicorn with her is her little sister Luna, Princess of the Moon," Arceus added, holding her foreleg up to the shy Pony. Giratina then turned to her, and she timidly looked up.

Just like their sisters years ago when they first met, Giratina's ruby eyes looked deeply into her teal eyes, and instantly the two felt something click inside them... something like the bond between their sisters...Celestia jumped with shock when her sister suddenly screamed in pain.

"Sister, my hoof! It burns!" Celestia rushed down to her side and immediately saw why her sister's right forehoof was burning. A golden crown, symbolizing Giratina's powers of death and recreation, was emblazoning itself on the flesh. She and Arceus turned to Giratina, who growled in painful discomfort as Luna's royal symbol, the rising moon, burnt into her right front-most leg.

They nodded to each other in understanding.

"It is alright, Luna," Celestia said to the tearing Pony. "It is a good sign. Remember when I told you how Arceus and I became partner and guardian?" Luna nodded in answer. "Well, those symbols on you are signs of the bond between you as partner and guardian."

"You mean…Giratina's my guardian now?" Luna asked in awe. Celestia nodded in answer as the dragon nuzzled her new partner affectionately.

"I agree that we are destined for each other, Luna," she said to her. "You and I have much in common, the best one is having a great love for our sisters are each other's partner and guardian."

Luna looked up and smiled before hugging the ghost-dragon lovingly. Not only does she have her own guardian like her sister does; she also has another friend besides Celestia and Arceus as well.

BMLP*~*PLMB

And so ends our prologue. Now we shall bring you back in time to when the six Ponies destined to bear the Elements of Harmony earned their Cutie Marks…and their new Guardians.


	4. Drago and Twilight Sparkle

**First of the Guardians and Ponies: Drago and Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight Sparkle was currently within the Canterlot Testing Room, where a row of Canterlot's finest unicorn magicians were ranking her, to see if she was compatible to attend Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Ever since that mysterious "Lady of Light" Lady Arceus had came to Equestria and had bonded with their princess, Twilight had been studying harder then ever, determined to make Celestia enjoy her company as much as Arceus's. Perhaps even learn more about Arceus; she felt a warmth come over her when she smiled at her back at the Summer Sun Festival.

Now, she was finally ready. After over three months of hard studying, reading, and testing, she was finally ready to face the test and see if she could make it to the school. Under the stern gazes of her judges, she aimed her horn at the dragon egg that had been carted in. Her horn slowly started to glow a purple aura... then poofed out.

Twilight tried all the ways she could, cradling the egg, rubbing the egg's surface, even trying to... lick it. But none of her strange methods worked. She sighed as a tear dripped from her eye.

"I'm sorry everypony for wasting your time..." She said softly. Her parents looked at each other in despair.

Suddenly, a giant Sonic Rainboom echoed across the sky. Twilight's horn went haywire! The horn sparked as the lavender filly was wrenched across the room, her horn spraying sparks. Her horn blasted a beam of energy at the egg, the beam slammed into it. The egg cracked open, and out came the baby version of our Spike!

Then she began blasting lavender beams of magical energy everywhere, not caring who or what she hit. She blasted her parents, turning her mother into a cactus, and her father was morphed into a flowerpot. A lavender beam hit the judges too, turning them into a row of plants. An aura of magical energy surrounded Twilight as she was lifted into the air, her eyes now completely white as her magical energy went out of bounds.

She blasted Spike, causing the newly hatched baby dragon to turn huge. Spike's head burst through the wall. Outside, Celestia was chatting with Arceus, when the partner and guardian suddenly heard a crash and looked up. They saw Spike's head towering above the tower.

"Dragons can't grow that fast! It is impossible! I sense an enormous amount of energy from the tower. We better investigate." Arceus said. She and her partner ran up the tower steps.

Meanwhile, a capsule bearing the Pyrus Attribute symbol smashed through the roof of the tower, and rolled down Spike's enormous neck before smashing into the ground and opening up. Drago groaned as he opened his emerald eyes, looking around the area.

"... Wh... What is this place?" Drago said, rubbing his head as he stared around the room. Suddenly, he saw a thrashing lavender filly in an aura of purple energy, and she turned and looked deeply into his eyes.

Drago felt a burning pain in his right claw, and let out a roar of agony. Twilight screamed in pain as the Pyrus Attribute symbol was burned onto her left foreleg. The symbol of magic and Twilight's soon to be cutie mark, a six pointed star, was burned onto Drago's right claw. After the pain faded, Drago and Twilight were now partner and guardian.

"Wh... What was that?" Drago asked himself in shock, as he looked at the six pointed star branded into his flesh. He saw the filly, whose left foreleg had the Pyrus Attribute symbol burned onto it.

"Who is that beautiful young filly?" Drago thought to himself. "I must help her!" He leaped forward, slowly walking around the sphere of purple magic that encased the helpless filly.

He touched the sphere with his hand, and yelped in pain before pulling it back. He saw smoke curling off the razor edge.

"Ouch!" He cried. After the pain cleared, Drago stared at the sphere in shock and despair. "If I can't touch it, the how do I save her?" Suddenly, the door was roughly shoved open, and Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus rushed in.

Arceus saw Drago, and gave an enormous smile when she saw the six pointed star burned into his claw. Celestia smiled as she looked at the Pyrus Attribute symbol burned into Twilight's hoof. She gently placed her hoof on Twilight's back. The lavender filly looked up into Celestia's gentle eyes, and instantly the sphere faded, and Twilight fell to the ground.

Arceus then ran over and helped Twilight up. Twilight looked up into the Lady's and Princess's eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle..." Celestia said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry... I didn't-" She was cut off as Celestia smiled and continued to speak.

"You have a very special gift! I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw magical ability!" Twilight looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Huh?" was all she managed to say. Celestia smiled again.

"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focus study." Arceus spoke up. "Other than that, we both have complete confidence in you because you have shown great potential."

"Huh?" She said again.

"Twilight Sparkle, Arceus and I would like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school."

"HUH?!" Twilight gasped louder.

"Would you like, young Twilight?" Arceus asked. Twilight looked nervously back at her parents. They nodded with excitement.

"YESS!" Twilight cried as she leaped into the air.

"One more thing Twilight." Celestia said.

"More?" Twilight asked in shock. Before she fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"There." Celestia said, pointing to the six-pointed star on each of her flanks.

"My cutie mark! Yes yes yes!" She cried as she happily hopped circles around the Princess.

"One more thing, Twilight." Arceus then said. The lavender filly stopped, and cocked her head and stared at her new mentor's guardian in shock.

"What?" Celestia smiled softly as the smiling Arceus gestured to the red Dragonoid standing beside her.

"I would like you to meet your new guardian, Titanium Dragonoid." Twilight looked at the symbol carved into her flesh, and smiled softly at her new guardian. Arceus had just explained all of the guardian and partner concept to her and the confused Drago, and now they understood all of them.

"In addition," Arceus then finished, "you, Titanium Dragonoid, because I see great potential in you, shall be my personal protégé as well, just as your partner is my partner's protégé." Drago smiled with delight at these news.

"Oh, thank you, Lady Arceus!" he cheered. "And I promise that I will make you very proud!" He then turned and went up to Twilight with a slight gulp.

"Hello there, Twilight Sparkle. My name is Titanium Dragonoid, but you may call me Drago." The nervous Dragonoid reached out with one talon to shake, but was surprised when the young lavender filly leaped at her new guardian and wrapped her hooves around his neck, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle... I have a new friend... my Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid..." She cooed. Drago smiled softly, before wrapping his arms around Twilight and warmly hugging her back. She reminded him so much of Vestroia, and his own parents... Celestia and Arceus smiled as they looked at each other, and then at the new partner and guardian.

"One down, five more to go." Arceus whispered. Celestia nodded.

"Oh yes, Twilight. I have something for you." Celestia turned around and gathered Spike with her magic, before placing him on the ground in front of her. "This young dragon here is going to be your assistant for all your tasks."

"Wow, another dragon like me!" Drago replied with delight before turning to Twilight. "What do you want to call him?" Twilight then looked down at the baby as it started to suck on his tail rather cutely.

"I'm thinking…Spike." Drago nodded in agreement.

"Goes perfectly with the spines," he stated as he then let Spike play around with his tail.

Arceus suddenly felt something before whispering quietly into Celestia's ear, and the Sun Princess nodded. Arceus took the Ventus Bakugan egg out of her pouch, and placed it on the ground in front of Spike, catching the baby dragon's attention. Drago and Twilight watched as cracks suddenly formed in the egg and light filtered through, before the egg broke in half. A young sky phoenix, with razor sharp feathers, legs with sharp claws on the end of them, and huge green wings rolled out.

"Kreekraw?" She asked.

"What is that?" asked the bewildered Twilight.

"I know what she is," Drago answered with an awed smile. "She's a Skyress, a Ventus Bakugan. Wow, I've never seen a baby Skyress hatch from an egg before."

"And I believe, Drago, that she will be the perfect assistant to you as Spike will be to Twilight," Arceus said to him, causing the Pyrus Bakugan to look up at him.

"Really?" he asked as Spike and Skyress looked at each other. "But…how can you te—"

Suddenly, the babies each let out a squeal of pain. Twilight and Drago turned to them to see a burning tongue of green fire burn itself into Skyress's right wing, while the Ventus Attribute symbol was burned onto Spike's right front paw. Immediately, the Princess's and the Lady's new protégés understood that Spike and Skyress are now partner and guardian.

Although the pain was gone now, the babies were still crying from how much it hurt. So Twilight took Spike into her forelegs and cradled him with a smile while humming to him a pleasant tune her foal-sitter Cadence would sing to her. Drago did the same with Skyress and hummed to her a lullaby that his mother would sing to him. Celestia and Arceus smiled as the babies stopped crying and cooed happily before looking at each other.

"Spike, meet your new guardian," Twilight said, "Ventus Skyress."

"Skyress, say hi to your new partner Spike," Drago said. The two babies giggled in reply, causing Twilight and her new guardian to laugh with them as well.

**Hey! This is the fourth chapter!**


	5. Applejack and Wolfurio

**Second of the Guardians and Ponies: Wolfurio and Applejack**

Applejack sighed sadly as she looked out the window of her room to see the sun rise out of the mountains at the outskirts of Mane-Hatten. She thought that she would enjoy the life of a city Pony, but…it's not as exciting as she had hoped.

A day or two ago, she left her home back at Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville, because she believed she deserved a better future than just living in some "muddy apple farm." It felt painful to leave behind her grandmother Granny Smith and her big brother Big Macintosh, but she really wanted to live a sophisticated life. So she decided to move to the big city of Mane-Hatten to live with her aunt and uncle, the Oranges, who have agreed to teach her how to be a proper Pony of sophistication.

But being like her aunt and uncle isn't all it's cracked up to be. During dinner, one of her uncle's friends asked her what a rooster is when she told them a little about her home back at the farm. Who in their right mind hasn't heard of a rooster? Didn't they teach them that in school? And don't get the little filly started on the food. When dinner was served, all that was served were tiny, syrup-decorated morsels that one would eat as part of a strict diet! Not very appetizing…

"Cock-a-doodle-doo…" Applejack sighed weakly as the sun's rays hit the city. "Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith 'n' Big Macintosh 'r' up to. I bet they're buckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. What I wouldn't give fer just one bite." A tear then came down her cheek as she then thought about her life at the farm…the trees…the open space…her grandmother and brother…She never felt so homesick in all her life, but now she does.

Suddenly, there was the boom from a Sonic Rainboom that caused Applejack to look up. Soaring through the sky was a beautiful rainbow that flew above the valleys until it ended to a familiar spot…Ponyville…no, _home_! Applejack smiled as she then realized it. She wants to go home, where she truly belongs.

So she quickly said her goodbyes to Aunt and Uncle Orange, who understood her returning to the farm. In fact, they were happy to have learned that she had learned the same lesson they had learned from Granny Smith when they were their niece's age: Home is where your heart is. Applejack gave them one last hug and promised to say hi for them to Big Mac and Granny.

As Applejack made her way through the trees of Sweet Apple Acres, a Haos capsule was hurling towards the farm. Alongside it hurled a blue orb of some kind with red glowing markings. Both were heading towards the large lake within the clearing of one of the apple orchards.

"Big Mac! Granny! I'm home!" Hearing their beloved Applejack's voice call out to them, the two older Ponies rushed to the archway. Sure enough, Applejack was running towards them, a big smile on her face. They smiled back as they embraced her. As they were, a glow emerged on her flanks before vanishing, revealing three red apples.

"Why, Applejack," Granny said when she saw it. "Ya got there yer Cutie Mark." Applejack turned to her flanks and smiled when she saw them.

"Yer right, Granny!" she said with delight. "I've realized that my _real_ home is where my heart is!"

"We're so proud of ya, young-on!" Granny said as she and Big Mac hugged her.

"E-yup," Big Mac concurred tearfully.

Suddenly, there was a booming splash from the lake just east of the farmhouse, causing the three of them to jump with surprise. They turned just in time to see water fly up from a splash before falling back down.

"What in tarnation was that?" asked the startled Granny.

"It sounded like it came from the lake," Applejack answered before running off towards said location.

"Applejack, wait!" Granny called, but the little filly was already a few yards away to hear her. She then turned to her grandson.

"Big Mac, ya better go after her. My legs aren't what they used to be."

"E-yup," the red stallion replied before going off after her. He may be older, but he's not nearly as fast as his little sister; she would reach the finish line at a foot race before he would get halfway.

Meanwhile, Applejack has already reached the lake just in time to see the capsule float over to the bank. Curious, she stepped over to it with caution. Just when she was only three steps away from it, the capsule popped open with a hiss, making her jump back with a cry. She then watched in awe as the occupant, little paladin-like Wolfurio, crawled out slowly and woozily. Just when he was halfway up, he suddenly stumbled forward to fall out of the capsule roughly. Out of instinct, Applejack rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Don't ya worry there, lil' feller," she said to him soothingly. "I gotcha. Just take it easy there."

"H-Huh?" Wolfurio asked before looking up at her. As granny smith green eyes met with pale gold eyes, the two of them felt something between them. Applejack suddenly cried out in pain, as did Wolfurio, when her right forehoof and his right wrist started to burn. Looking down with a wince, the little filly saw that the Haos symbol has burnt itself onto her right forehoof. She then turned to Wolfurio and saw that he's looking at his wrist to see the sign of Honesty, an apple, has burnt itself onto his right wrist.

"Y…you alrigh' there, lil' feller?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he answered as he looked up at her, "but what about you?"

"Well, like you, I got somethin' burnt onto me," she answered, showing her the mark. "Other than that, I'm alrigh'." Wolfurio smiled in reply before introducing himself.

"My name is Wolfurio."

"Name's Applejack," she replied with a smile.

"Applejack!" The two of them looked up to see Big Mac rushing towards them.

"You alrigh', lil' sister?" he asked when he reached her. "You should know better than t—" He stopped when he saw Wolfurio. "What's that?" Before his sister could answer, there was a strange bubbling coming from the lake, causing the two siblings to back away with Wolfurio in scurrying behind Applejack. Out of the bubbles came a bright blue light with a few red ones within before a creature rose up from the surface before them.

The creature certainly wasn't anything they've seen before. She looks like a deep-sea blue whale. But since when do whales like her look small enough to enjoy swimming in the lake and have red markings on her body and "wings"? The whale then turned to the three of them, and her yellow eyes met the dark green of Big Mac's.

When they did, both of them cried out in pain. Applejack and Wolfurio saw three blue waves burn itself onto Big Mac's left forehoof. They then turned to see that Big Mac's Cute Mark, the half of a large green apple, has burnt itself onto the poor whale's left wing. What is going on here?!

"Big Mac!" Applejack cried, rushing over to her brother. "You okay?"

"E-yup…" he grunted, trying to give her a reassuring smile despite the pain.

"What's going on here?" Wolfurio asked.

"I can explain that," answered the whale as she swam up to them. The three of them jumped with surprise.

"You can talk?" asked the shocked Applejack.

"Of course," she answered with a gentle smile. "My name is Kyogre, by the way, and I am the legendary Sea Basin Pokemon in my world. I was responsible for creating the seas and oceans surrounding the continents, as it is depicted on the symbol on his forehoof." They then turned to the emblem on Big Mac's hoof to see what she was talking about.

"But…how come ya got my brother's Cutie Mark on yer wing?" asked Applejack.

"The thing is," Kyogre explained, "is that when a guardian meets his partner, they feel a bond form between them in an instant. These symbols are a sign of the bond between partner and guardian. In other words, your brother's Cutie Mark is on me as a sign that I'm his guardian, and he has the symbol of my ocean powers as a sign that he's my partner."

Big Mac couldn't believe his ears. This whale here is his _guardian_, and he's his _partner_? He's so shocked; he's speechless.

"Wait a minute," said Wolfurio. "That sort of thing happened to Applejack and me before it happened to you two. Kyogre, does that mean she and I are guardian and partner as well?"

"That is correct, Wolfurio," the whale answered. "Truth be told, when Arceus sent me here so as to watch over you and your new partner, I wasn't expecting to get a partner of my own in the process." Applejack arched her eyebrow with surprise.

"Arceus? You mean the Princess's new guardian we heard about? The one who appeared at the Summer Sun Celebration in Canterlot?"

"The very one," Kyogre answered with a nod. "Lady Arceus has chosen me to come here and teach you all you need to know about the bond and relationship between guardian and partner. Now that I have a partner of my own as well, your brother and I can teach you together." She then turned to Big Mac. "That is, if you're alright with it, Big Mac."

"E-yup," he answered with a smile. He can tell that the two of them are going to get along fine; he can see in her eyes that like him, she's quiet, strong, and hardworking.

"Uh, Kyogre," Wolfurio then asked nervously. "I have a favor to ask. Your partner's the big brother of my new partner, so…is it alright if I call you 'big sister'?" Kyogre smiled in reply.

"Of course. I've always wanted a little brother of my own." Wolfurio jumped with a cheer of joy before Applejack took him into her forelegs and hugged him with a laugh.

"Just stick with me, Wolfie," she said to him, "and you'll soon love this place as yer new home." The small paladin looked up at her, still beaming.

"They say that home is where the heart is."

"I couldn't agree more," she replied, giving him another hug stronger by a hair.


	6. Rarity and Taylean

**Third of the Guardians and Ponies: ****Rarity and **Taylean

One fine spring day in Ponyville, the school was having a play. Five of Rarity's classmates were dressed in costumes that the future fashionsta made, consisting of a bunch of fruit, a yellow-orange bird without the beak, a slice of cake, a bale of hay, and a daisy with a little bumblebee.

"Well done Rarity!" her teacher said to her. Your costumes are very nice."

"Nice?!" she groaned. "They need to be spectacular! And the performance is tomorrow!"

The next day, Rarity was in her dressing room, trying everything she could to make the costumes more delicate and spectacular-looking despite her friends saying that they're "just fine". She used every trick she had, but it still wasn't enough. She looked down at her hoofwork, and gave a deep sigh.

"Maybe I am not meant to be a fashionsta after all." she whispered sadly. Suddenly, her horn started glowing with an intense white-and-blue aura.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed as her magic wrenched her out of the dressing room and into the open. "What's going on?" She tried to pull back, but the stronger magic pulled her along the dirt paths. At last, she gave up and let her body relax in a lazy way, her beautiful sapphire eyes rolled up in a sarcastic way as her horn pulled her towards a unknown destination.

Rarity was pulled for who knows how long, growing more and more annoyed and bored by the minute. At last, she was pulled into a mountain pass, where a number of giant boulders were scattered all over the place. She looked up and saw what she bumped into. It was a giant gray rock in front of her, looking quite imposing and impressive with the sun glaring from behind its back. But it didn't impress her _that _much…

"A ROCK?!" she shouted in anger and annoyance. "That's my destiny? What's your problem horn? I followed you all the way out here for a rock?" She then lowered her head and glared at the rock hard.

"Dumb rock!" Suddenly, there came a loud echoing boom that shook the ground, causing Rarity to cry out and shake around as well in shock. When she looked up, she saw a beautiful rainbow aura spread over the top of the rock, before vanishing.

Suddenly the giant rock in front of her quaked as cracks spread all over it, white light seeping through them, before the enormous boulder promptly spilt in two and slammed into the ground with a giant crash before the shocked eyes of the amazed Rarity. She looked in shock. Inside of the two halves were dozens of beautiful, sparkling gems! Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, every single one of them! Rarity even believed that she saw the white sparkles of a few diamonds in there too!

Rarity gave an adorable smile as she gasped. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as a capsule bearing the Ventus Attribute symbol hurtled from the heavens. It slammed into the ground behind her, causing a large explosion of dust and rock to occur. Rarity gasped as she stood protectively in front of her newly found treasure as the smoke cleared.

"Wh-Who are you?" she stuttered nervously. Suddenly, the top of the capsule blew off, and its occupant, the Ventus Ninja Taylean, stepped out, dazed and woozy.

_Wh...Where am I_? Then he heard a beautiful voice, with an audible crack to it, asking who he was. He turned to the source of the voice, and saw a white unicorn staring at him in shock. When Taylean's eyes hidden behind his visor stared deeply into Rarity's wide sapphire ones, the two gave cries of pain. Rarity watched in horror and disbelief as she saw the Ventus Attribute Symbol burn itself into her left foreleg. Taylean stared in shock and awe as the symbol of Generosity, a single blue diamond, burn itself into his left gauntlet. The two were now bonded as partner and guardian.

"Wh... What is this?" Taylean whispered, as he saw the diamond burned into his armor. Rarity looked in shock at the Ventus Attribute symbol burned into her flesh as well.

"Y...You alright there?" Taylean asked, as he looked at the dazed white unicorn.

"I...I'm fine, except for this strange mark burned into my hoof..." she said, looking at the mark branded into her hoof. Taylean looked at the diamond, and looked up. Unlike his future friends, Taylean was an avid reader, and back on Vestroia, during his free time, he loved nothing more then curling up in his bed with a good book. He read a lot about partners and guardians, and knew all about them. These marks were a symbol of their relationship as partner and guardian...

"I... I know what that mark means! They mean that we're partner and guardian!" Rarity was confused out of her mind. She was his partner, and he was her... _guardian?_

"I... I have no idea what're you talking about..." she whispered. Suddenly, there was a loud growling sound from above them. The Ventus Ninja and the white unicorn both looked up to see three Timberwolves standing on the ledges above them, snarling with saliva dripping from their jaws. They looked hungry...

Rarity screamed as they leaped off the ledge at her, the leader's massive jaws aimed at the young filly. Suddenly, something inside Taylean forced him to move. His bond with Rarity. The razor sharp, steel blades hidden in his gauntlets extended with an eerie _shing_, and he charged forward. He body-slammed the first Timberwolf, knocking it into a wall of boulders, before decapitating it with a slash of his blades. Its head fell off, and the Timberwolf disengaged into a pile of wood and grass. Taylean then leaped in front of Rarity and snarled menacingly, his blades covered with pieces of their leader.

"Stay behind me!" he cried to her before the other two Timberwolves snarled and charged at him. He kicked aside the first wolf, knocking it into the tree where it burst apart, but the second slammed into him, knocking the Ventus Ninja onto his back. Not one to give up, Taylean wrapped his armored hands around the creature's throat, locking it in a headlock, and struggled to keep its razor sharp fangs from reaching his throat. But the creature proved too much for the young guardian and was about to rip out his throat before there was a sickening crack. The creature's head exploded, and its body crumpled into a pile of wood and fauna. Taylean looked up in a daze at the huge boulder that had just smashed in the creature's head, and saw Rarity holding it up with her magic, looking at him with worry and caring in her eyes. Rarity let go of the boulder, and without a single word, hurled herself into Taylean's arms, resting her head on his neck.

"Thanks for saving my life you big lug..." she whispered. Taylean smiled back weakly.

"Anything for you... partner." Rarity giggled softy.

"Yes... Guardian." Taylean hugged her tighter before she asked him a question. "Um...what is your name?"

"Its Taylean..." Rarity smiled. It was a noble name for a noble guardian.

"Yes... My Ventus Taylean..."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Rarity."

"A fitting names for someone as beautiful as you my lady." Rarity blushed softly.

"Thanks... again for saving my life Taylean..."

"Anything for you, Rare."

During that night, Rarity's classmates were covered in the beautiful jewels that Rarity had collected, and they were dancing to a merry tune. All of Ponyville's residents had came to see the beautiful costumes, and Rarity herself was standing in the back of the stage, with her new guardian behind her, while her teacher was standing in front of her. Her teacher smiled at her in admiration, then at her guardian in gratitude for saving her pupil's life. Taylean nodded back.

Suddenly, there came a flash of light as Rarity's cutie mark appeared on her flanks in a flash of light. She looked down in shock. It was three diamonds, just like the Guardian Mark Taylean had obtained.

"My lady Rarity! Your cutie mark!" Taylean cried out in excitement. Rarity smiled as she hugged her guardian.

"All thanks to you, my guardian." Taylean simply smiled in return.

"Anything for you, my lady."

**Hey readers! This is the sixth chapter!**


	7. Fluttershy and Boulderon

**Fourth of the Guardians and Ponies: Fluttershy and Boulderon**

Little Fluttershy stood on the cloud with the checkered flag in her mouth. How did she get herself into this mess?

Oh, right…she was practicing flying through cloud rings and messing up when those two Pegasus brothers started making fun of her. Then Rainbow Dash came along to stand up for her, and they challenged her to a race for Fluttershy's honor.

Now the yellow Pegasus Pony is on a cloud, ready to wave her flag to start the race between Rainbow and those two bullies. She lifted up her head and flew it down to tell them "GO!"

And they were off! They whizzed past her so fast that they caused her to spin around like a twister before she fell off of her cloud and towards the earth about tens of hundreds of miles below to her. Fluttershy cried out as she was falling. She isn't a very good flyer, so she _knows _she's done for. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for her end as the wind whistled at her ears…

Suddenly, she felt herself land on something soft, not hard as she had heard from the other Pegasi. She opened her eyes and saw that a large cloud of beautiful, colorful butterflies had caught her and cushioned her fall as they were flying through an adorable forest.

Fluttershy was in complete awe. These butterflies are so beautiful, and they are smaller than her! They don't fly as high as her home in the clouds, and yet they amaze her. She never saw butterflies before because she has never been to the ground before.

_What is this place_

_Filled with so many wonders?_

_Casting its spell_

_That I am now under_

At the music of her voice, critters came out of their homes and began to gather around her, agreeing with her about the beauty of the forest she's in.

_Squirrels in the trees_

_And the cute little bunnies_

_Birds flying free_

_And bees with their honey_

_Hoooooneeeeey!_

They then began to dance with her as she expressed her feelings for this new place she had discovered.

_Oh, what a magical place_

_And I owe it all to the Pegasus race_

_If I knew the ground_

_Had so much up its sleeve_

_I'd have come here sooner_

_And never leave_

_Yes, I love everythiiiiing!_

Suddenly, here was a boom from the sky, and Fluttershy looked up to see the colors of the rainbow fly over the forest, the effects of the Sonic Rainboom. It didn't frighten her but surprised her. However, the animals were frightened because of the loud noise and ran, swam, or flew away to hide and quiver with fear. Fluttershy watched before she went over to a trio of bunnies hiding under a bush, shaking in fear.

_Oh, those poor things…the Sonic Rainboom must have frightened them._

"Shh…It's okay," she said soothingly. The bunnies stopped shaking and saw in her eyes that she really meant it. So they followed her as she went up to the hollow of a tree and knocked on it.

"You can come out," she said into the hole, and the assured squirrels within poked their heads out with relief. Fluttershy then stuck her head into the pond.

"Everything's okay," she said before she stuck her head out again, and the calmed frogs swam out to the surface. She then flew up to the clouds flying low.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," she then called out, and some ducks and birds stuck their heads out before flying out of the clouds to join her at the ground. She then lied down on the ground as the forest creatures gathered around her, feeling safe with her.

_Wow…I must have the ability to communicate with animals at a different level._ As she thought this, there was a flash on her flanks. She turned and saw three pink butterflies appear on them. Her Cutie Mark!

_Oh, wait until I show Rainbow Dash! She'll be so proud of me, especially when I thank her for it! _As she was thinking this, a Subterra capsule was falling towards the spot where she and her new animal friends were residing and admiring her new Cutie Mark. Fortunately, it didn't crash or hit her but got caught in the trees like a baseball in a glove.

Fluttershy jumped up with surprise and looked up when she heard the sudden rustle. She didn't see a bird in the tree but the capsule.

_I wonder what that is…_

The capsule popped open to reveal little Boulderon, who fell out with a cry because his capsule was facing downward. Immediately, Fluttershy flew forward as fast as she could and caught the round Bakugan in her forelegs before he hit the ground.

"Don't worry," she said as they settled down onto the ground. "I got you."

"Th…Thank you," he replied, looking up into her blue-green eyes. When she looked into his bright blue eyes as well, the two of them felt something between them that made them feel complete…

They snapped out of it when Fluttershy gave out her signature cry, and Boulderon cried out with her. They then looked down to see something burning into their flesh. The Subterra symbol was burnt onto Fluttershy's right forehoof; and the emblem of Kindness, a pink butterfly, was burnt onto Boulderon's thick right wrist.

"What in the world…" the little Pegasus whispered in awe. First her Cutie Mark, and now…_this _mark? She then looked at Boulderon to see the mark on his wrist.

"Oh, my…" Boulderon looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she answered sheepishly. "I just couldn't help but…notice your mark. It looks sort of like mine." She then turned to her Cutie Mark to point it out to him. The tan-orange ball blinked with interest before looking at his Attribute's emblem on her hoof. That's when his memories clicked.

"I get it…You're my new partner!" Fluttershy turned to him with bewilderment.

"I…beg your pardon?"

"Oh, sorry. I should probably explain. See, my father told me stories about the bonds shared between guardians and partners. When they meet and feel a certain bond between them, emblems are emblazoned onto them as a sign of their bond. So if you have my Attribute's mark, and I have your Cutie Mark, then that would make you my partner and me your guardian." Fluttershy couldn't believe her ears. This little creature is her new guardian?

"But…if you're my guardian…does that mean you'll protect me?"

"That's right. That's what my father told me." Fluttershy smiled in reply.

"Your father sounds very wise. I wish I could meet him."

"I wish you could too, but…" He then looked down with hurt tears. "He's long gone…just like my mother…" Fluttershy put her forehooves over her mouth in shock.

"You mean…you're an orphan?" He nodded sadly, and Fluttershy took him into her forelegs in a big hug.

"Oh, you poor thing," she cooed with compassion in her voice as her new animal friends gathered around the two. "Well, don't worry. Since we're partner and guardian now, you won't be alone anymore. Me and my new friends will make sure of that." To assure her words, a doe licked the tear off Boulderon's face, and a blue jay on Fluttershy's shoulder cheered him up with a whistling tune. The little Bakugan looked up happily.

"Thank you…uh, what is your name?" Fluttershy smiled in reply.

"Fluttershy."

"My name's Boulderon…and thank you again, Fluttershy. I promise that I'll do everything I can to protect you from any harm." She simply hugged him with a bigger smile.

"I know you will…my little Boulderon."


	8. Pinkie Pie and Trister

**Fifth of the Guardians and Ponies: Pinkie Pie and Trister**

Pinkie Pie sighed sadly as she split rocks on her parents' rock farm with a pickaxe held in her jaw. Her sisters, both gray, were splitting rocks alongside her. Her mane and tail was flattened out, just like always before she got her cutie mark. She then lowered her head and nuzzled the rock into another pile, before looking rather cutely with a sad stare at the rocks and boulders of their farm.

Then she heard a bell. Pinkie looked up to see her sisters vanishing into their house, before their father gave her a flat glance before entering and closing the door with a thud. Poor Pinkie sighed sadly, before suddenly there was a boom of energy that caused her mane to ripple. She looked up in shock to see a giant multicolored rainbow aura spread over the sky, causing a huge gust of wind to whip up, causing Pinkie's mane and tail to poof up into their signature round and fluffy shapes.

Then a beautiful rainbow touched down, transforming the normally dull and gray skies into a beautiful, natural blue. Several animals also hopped out, including rabbits, birds, and even a toothless crocodile! As the rainbow glared in Pinkie's eyes, the pink pony couldn't stop staring, and a huge smile slowly spread across her face, looking as if though she was going to get ripped apart.

After the rainbow vanished, Pinkie's emotions were permanently happy and go-lucky. She looked down and placed her hoof on her chin as she thought of how to make her family smile the same way she did a few minutes ago. Then she got an awesome idea! She rushed into the house as the sun faded away, to be replaced by the moon. Then they switched again. When the sun came up, Pinkie Pie's enormous surprise for her family was ready.

"We'd better harvest the rocks from the south field." Pinkie's father groaned. As he, Pinkie's sisters, and her mother came up to the field, they heard a loud, jolly tune coming from the silo.

"Pinkemina Diane Pie, is that you?" Pinkie's mother called, wondering if her daughter's alright. Suddenly, the door banged open and Pinkie's wild face popped out.

"Ma! I need you and dad and my sisters to come in here quick!" With that, Pinkie closed the door as streamers slid to the ground. Pinkie's mother shared a confused glance with her husband, surprised as she is about their daughter's expression and poufy hairstyle, and he opened the door with one hoof. Inside, they found a massive party set up just for them! Cake, balloons, streamers, punch, everything! Pinkie's family entered with surprised looks on their faces as they looked around their transformed barn silo.

"Surprise!" Pinkie shouted as she emerged from the table holding the cake. Pinkie's family looked at her in shock. "Do you like it? It's called... a party!" she said, giving a massive grin. Pinkie's family simply looked at her in shock. Her mother's glasses slipped off her nose, while the weed stem her father was chewing dropped from his limp mouth. Pinkie's massive smile slowly transformed into a frown. Did her family not like parties? Had she made some kind of horrible mistake? Pinkie's family's mouths started quivering like crazy as they looked around the room, at all the directions, cakes, food, and other delights, and then they looked at their daughter and sister, their mouths quivering even harder. Pinkie sighed.

"Oh... you don't like it..." She whimpered, turning her head around and closing her eyes in sadness. As her family took in the directions again, their quivering mouths transformed into enormous smiles, not unlike her own!

"Huh! You like it!" Pinkie cried out in excitement. She leaped forward and started dancing with her mother. "I'm so happy!" Suddenly, the top of the silo exploded as a capsule bearing the Aquos Attribute symbol hurled in through the top. It slammed into the ground, causing Pinkie and her whole family to stop dancing and jump back with surprise. They then stared at it before Pinkie went up to it slowly.

"Pinkemina, be careful!" her sister Octavia hissed. "Who knows what's in that—" Before she could finish, the top of the capsule popped open and its occupant, Aquos Trister, was thrown roughly into the punch bowl.

"Ooooh..." he groaned. His head was pounding from lack of water. He felt something around him... "Water!" He cried, as he splashed around in the purple liquid like crazy. Pinkie Pie and her family stared at the strange creature with curiosity as Pinkie went up to the table where the punch bowl's on.

"Wh...Who are you?" Pinkie asked. Trister heard a voice asking who he was, and he turned and saw a bubblegum pink pony, her wide bright blue eyes staring deeply into Trister's own crimson ones. Suddenly, they felt searing pain and cried out in pain. Pinkie's mother leaped forward and caught her daughter as she keeled over. When the pain faded, Pinkie opened her eyes and saw the Aquos Attribute symbol burned into her left foreleg. Trister saw the emblem of Laughter, a single yellow balloon, brand itself into his left arm.

"Wh...What is this strange mark on my hoof?" Pinkie asked, staring at the Aquos symbol. She then looked at Trister to see the mark burned into his arm as well.

"W...What is this?" Trister looked up, and a humongous grin spread across his face when he saw his Attribute symbol on her. "I get it! You're my new partner! And I'm your new guardian!" Pinkie simply cocked her head and stared at the Aquos Guardian in shock, as did her mother.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion. Trister smiled again, before he told his new partner about the whole guardian and partner concept.

"Sorry, I should explain. You see, my mother told me stories about the bonds shared between guardians and partners. When they meet and feel a certain bond between them, emblems are emblazoned onto them as a sign of their bond. So if you have my Attribute's mark, and I have your Cutie Mark, then that would make you my partner and me your guardian." Pinkie stared at her mark in shock, then at the Aquos Guardian.

"Y... you mean that you'll... protect me?" Trister gave a firm nod.

"That's what guardians do." Pinkie giggled softly.

"So... do you want some cake?" Trister nodded again, a delightful smile spreading along his face.

"Don't mind if I do!" Suddenly, a flash of light came, and Pinkie's Cutie Mark, two blue balloons and a yellow balloon, formed on both of her flanks.

"My Cutie Mark!" Pinkie shouted in excitement as her mother smiled as well.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" she cried, hugging her pink daughter.

"Congratulations! By the way, I didn't catch your name." Trister said.

"My name's Pinkemina Diane Pie. But you can call me Pinkie."

"I agree," her father said with a nod. "I think the full name thing sounds like too much of a mouthful for this little fella."

"My name's Infinity Trister, but you can call me Trister." Pinkie Pie smiled as she took Trister out of the punch bowl and hugged him tightly.

"My Aquos Trister..." Trister smiled and hugged her back.

"Now, how about that cake?" Pinkie laughed loudly before cutting a slice for him.

"Thanks!" He cried. Before he slipped and fell into the cake. Pinkie burst out laughing...

"Hey! That's not funny!" Trister complained, cake falling down his body. Pinkie didn't stop. Trister started laughing as well...He has to admit that it _was _pretty funny. Pinkie's family started laughing with them as well.

**This is the second last meet you things! Enjoy it!**


	9. Rainbow Dash and Helios

**Sixth of the Guardians and Ponies: Rainbow Dash and Helios**

Rainbow Dash shot forward when Fluttershy waved the flag to start the race, the two bullying brothers flying right behind her. She went as fast as she can, possibly faster than she ever thought she could go. And during it all, the only thing she can think about is winning the race to defend Fluttershy's honor.

Rainbow felt a boost of confidence blossom inside of her as she dashed through the first cloud-ring. As she went through more cloud-rings, she turned to the side to see the brothers gaining up on her, so she went faster. Seeing a sharp curb around the bend, she turned her body as fast as she could and went through the ring. The orange bully did the same, but his brown brother wasn't so lucky and ended up crashing into a column before he had the chance.

Rainbow Dash didn't notice. She was realizing just how fast she was flying and felt so free, the wind in her mane mixed with the speed and adrenaline pumping throughout her petite body. How can anypony resist something so AWESOME?! She couldn't help but grin with delight as she zigzagged through the cloud-rings heading downward…

BOOM! She snapped out of it when the orange bully crashed into her body to push her aside.

"Later, Rainbow Crash!" he scoffed before he sped forward to take the lead.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily before shooting downward. No way that cheating scumbag's going to get away with that! She felt the adrenaline course through her as she shot off past him, sending him spiraling back with a cry of defeat as she was also going faster. As she did, she felt it in her body that there's something she loves more than flying fast…it's WINNING!

She suddenly felt something course through her as she headed for the cloud-ring floating above the high hill below…something powerful…something strong…something awesome…

When she shot upward from hitting the ring, she heard a loud BOOM explode around her. She felt great radiance erupt throughout her body as she looked down. Despite the ground leaving her at a high speed she saw that she had caused a ring of rainbow colors to erupt and expand across the land…A Sonic Rainboom!

_No way! I thought it was just an old mare's tale!_ But when she saw that her mane and tale now looks as though it was the rainbow itself, she saw that the legends were true. And she discovered it on the day she discovered racing as well, making the impossible happen!

Rainbow heard the other Pegasi scream their cheers as she dashed through the finish line, her rainbow trailing behind her. As she then flew above the flight camp, she let out a cry of victory and felt something on her flanks. Turning to one of them, she saw that her Cutie Mark appeared, a red-yellow-and-blue lightning bolt shooting out from underneath a cloud.

"My Cutie Mark…YAAAHOOOOO—OMPH!" In the middle of her cheer of triumph, a Darkus capsule crashed into her forelegs! She held it tightly as she spiraled around a couple of times before gaining some control. When she did, she looked down and saw the weird capsule she caught. Curiously wanting to get a better look at it, she brought it down with her where her new fans were waiting for her. They cheered when she landed onto the large fluffy cloud that was serving as the ground to the Pegasi, but they quieted down when they saw the capsule in her forelegs.

"What is that, Rainbow?" asked a rosy-pink filly.

"I don't know," she answered as she settled it onto the fluffy "ground". "I just caught it when I was up there." They jumped back when the capsule opened with a hiss, and out of it slowly crawled the black dragon Bakugan Darkus Infinity Helios.

"Aw, man…" he growled as he rubbed his head. "What a ride…what did I hit?"

"Uh…me, to be honest," Rainbow answered, completely awed at the dragon before her. Helios looked up to meet the rose-red eyes of the filly that answered his question, and she looked back into his crimson eyes.

Suddenly, both of them cried out as a sudden pain shot through their right limbs. Rainbow looked down at her right front hoof to see the Darkus Attribute symbol burn itself into her flesh, and Helios looked at his right wing to see her Cutie Mark burn itself into it.

"Wh-What happened?" one of the Pegasi asked as they scurried back with surprise.

"What's this on my hoof?" the startled Rainbow demanded. Helios, however, was calm about his whole thing.

"It's a sign of our bond," he answered.

"Our _what_?" she asked, turning to him like he's some weirdo (uh, rather ironic choice of words, I know).

"See, the thing is," Helios answered, "when a Bakugan like myself and someone like you meet for the first time, they will sense a bond between the two of them that means that we are destined to be partner and guardian. These symbols burnt onto us symbolize the bond shared between partner and guardian. Since you have my mark on you, that means you're my partner. And since my mark matches yours, that would mean I'm your guardian." Rainbow Dash blinked with shock.

"You mean…you're my bodyguard or something?"

"Well, if you don't like me calling myself your guardian or bodyguard," he replied with a shrug, "you can always call me your partner too. Either way, I'm your guardian in my book. Just the same as you're my partner."

"So I'm partners with a black dragon?" the rainbow-maned Pony replied with a smiled slowly growing on her face. "AWESOME! I'm Rainbow Dash, by the way."

"Name's Infinity Helios, but you can just call me Helios." The other young Pegasi then gathered to newly bonded pair as they gave each other a high-wing (think of it as a high five with wings instead of hands).

"Wow, Rainbow Dash, that's so cool!"

"First, your Cutie Mark; now a dragon for a partner? You're so lucky…"

"Rainbow!" The Pegasus and her new guardian perked up their heads and turned to see Fluttershy walking towards them, Boulderon riding on her back. Rainbow quickly rushed up to her with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Fluttershy!"

"Rainbow, you're not going to believe it…"

"I just got my Cutie Mark!" they said simultaneously before their eyes went wide open with surprise. "Wait, you too?" They then looked at each other's flanks to see the other's Cutie Marks.

"How did you get your Cutie Mark?" Rainbow asked with a huge smile.

"When I was on the ground," the yellow Pegasus answered with a slight blush. "I've realized that I can communicate with animals: squirrels; bunnies; birds; frogs…Oh, but how did you get _yours_?"

"From the race," Rainbow answered proudly, "which I've _won_!" She then noticed her friends little round guardian on her back. "Who's that little guy with ya?"

"Oh, this is Boulderon," Fluttershy answered, turning to him as he waved to the other Pegasus. "He's my new guardian." Rainbow blinked in reply before looking at her friend's forehoof to see the Subterra symbol on it.

"Whoa," she replied. "You mean you got one too." Fluttershy tilted her head to the side with confusion before she gave out a quiet cry of surprise when she saw Helios behind her.

"Hey, easy," he said to her. "I'm not gonna hurt you; any friend of Rainbow's is a friend of mine. Name's Helios, by the way." Fluttershy turned to Rainbow, who then showed her the Darkus symbol on her forehoof.

"Wow…" She would have said more but was interrupted by a couple of groans. The two of them turned to see the two bullying brothers walking towards them, dazed and hurting from the race in which they've lost to Rainbow Dash.

"You couldn't have beaten us," the orange brother protested with a growl. "You must have cheated somehow!"

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser!" Rainbow shot back with a smirk. "You just too whiny to admit that couldn't keep up with me! So you'll have to lay off of Fluttershy and me."

"You really think we'll keep our promise, Rainbow _Crash_?" the brown brother mocked with a cruel grin.

"As a matter of fact, YES!" Helios snapped before Rainbow can say anything. She and Fluttershy then watched as Boulderon then got off his partner and stood alongside Helios, and the two of them stood up against the surprised bullies.

"You lost to her fair and square," the black dragon said to them with a snarl. "Everypony witnessed it."

"So you better not bother our partners again if you know what's good for you!" Boulderon added angrily.

"Oh, yeah?" the orange bully replied arrogantly. "Or else what?" The two Bakugan glanced at each other and smirked before turning to the bullies.

"Slash your flanks and Cutie Marks right off and eat them slowly so you'll _never _see them again," Boulderon answered as Helios licked his lips at the "delicious thought". Hearing this, the orange Pegasus gulped with a little sweat.

"Oh, puh-lease!" his brown brother replied. "You'd really think we'd be scared of—" On cue, Helios let out a huge, frightening roar at their faces, showing them his drooling fangs and sounding like the T-Rex from _Jurassic Park_. In reply, the two brothers hugged each other and screamed like little girls before they flew off in fear.

"MOOOOOOMMYYYYYYY!" When they were gone, the two Bakugan turned to each other and gave each other a high five with chuckle.

"That'll teach 'em!"

"Yeah…" Fluttershy then went up to them nervously.

"You weren't _really _going to eat their Cutie Marks, were you?" Helios turned to her in reply.

"What kind of a sicko do you think I am, Flutters?" he laughed. "We only said that to scare them and make them go crying to their mommy." Their partners and the other young Pegasi laughed with relief. Those two bullies are _certainly _in for a humiliating reputation besides loosing to Rainbow in a race.


	10. Ep-Future Royal CoupleYinYang Dragons

**Finale of the Guardians and Ponies: Future Royal Couple and Twin Yin and Yang Dragons**

Current Royal Guard-in-training Shining Armor walked alongside his LSBFF Twilight Sparkle, her guardian Titanium Dragonoid relaxing on her shoulder. Also with them is Twilight's foal-sitter and Shining's secret crush Princess Cadence. The group was walking through the gentle breezes of Canterlot Park to find a place to relax and talk about current events.

Shining Armor smiled when he looked down at the Dragonoid riding on his little sister's shoulder. He became fast friends with Drago, mainly because he was his LSBFF's guardian, ensuring her safety before his own. He also likes the fact that the Bakugan was a soldier. Shining admired individuals who have a purpose of what they fight for. His and Drago's? Twilight Sparkle. On the other hoof, er... in this case claw, Drago enjoyed Shining Armor's company because both him and the older Unicorn try their best to help others in need.

Cadence had taken Drago's arrival rather well also. He had served them well, defending Twilight and Cadence from a group of muggers during the evening, yesterday exactly.

_**Flashback**_

_Drago leaped forward and slammed the last mugger into the wall, before blasting him point blank with an enormous stream of fire. The mugger fell to the ground, roasted but still alive. Drago smiled as he turned back into ball form and landed onto Twilight's shoulder. Drago hated muggers._

_**Flashback end**_

As the soon-to-be royal couple sat down, Twilight Sparkle sitting down between them, along with Drago sitting promptly on her shoulder, the group took out their lunch. A beautifully made picnic by Shining Armor, which Drago, Cadence, and Twilight were all surprised at since the tough Royal Guard wasn't such a good cook in their eyes. Drago turned into his Bakugan form and helped spread out the checkered blanket that held their picnic: a golden treasure-trove of goods, from chocolate, salads, daisy sandwiches, even a giant cake! Courtesy of the Cakes, of course. Twilight's mouth watered as she took in the delicious sight.

"Can I eat now, BBBFF?" she asked, her stomach growling. Shining chuckled.

"Now, now, Twily, I think that the guardian who saved both you and Cadence should get the first bite," he said, gesturing to the Bakugan laying down the bowl of salad and heating it with his Pyrus powers. He looked up when he heard his name and blushed before holding his head back down.

"I... thanks, Shining," Drago replied, taking a chocolate and popping it into his maw. The other three chuckled before digging in as well.

Unbeknown to the group, two capsules were hurtling in from the heavens... one carrying the Black Yin Dragon known as Zekrom, the other carrying the White Yang Dragon known as Reshiram. Zekrom was...Drago's brother! His parents had kept the young electricity dragon hidden from the Gargonoids, and after Vestroia's destruction, said world's royal family, the Flames, had placed Zekrom into the capsule. Their daughter Reshiram was also one of the survivors, and was promptly sent as well with a promise from Zekrom to protect her, as any friend should.

Shining and Drago both saw something glinting from the sky and sprung into action.

"LOOK OUT!" they both yelled before Drago leaped forward and tackled Twilight out of harm's way. Shining did the same with Cadence before the two capsules slammed into the picnic blanket. An enormous explosion of dust occurred before the four opened their eyes. Drago and Shining hurled themselves protectively in front of Twilight and Cadence. Shining drew his sword, his eyes glinting with anger. Drago's fangs were filled with fire, and his body was glowing red with his Titanium Hummer, allowing him to reach enormous surges of speed and strength.

The capsules blew open, and the imposing shape of Zekrom, alongside the delicate, feminine shape of Reshiram, walked through the smoke that poured through the air from the wreckage. The flames broiling in Drago's mouth went out, and his eyes filled with tears as the red aura surrounding his body slowly faded away.

"Z...Zekrom? Re…Reshiram?" he whispered before hurtling forward like a nuke. Zekrom wiped the dust from his eyes with an enormous claw before grunting and looking up to see...his brother slamming into him.

"Drago!" he cried out as his brother wrapped him into an enormous hug, tears running freely down his face.

"I thought that the destruction of Vestroia got you two as well..." Drago sobbed as Zekrom wrapped his own arms around his LBBFF affectionately.

"I've missed you too, little bro." He then freed his little brother so that he can hug Reshiram, who simply smiled as she hugged back her young Dragonoid charge.

"Oh, Drago," she said as her black dragon friend watched them embrace. "You have no idea how much I've missed your sweet smile."

"Wh…Who are you?" came a timid voice from beside them. Zekrom and Reshiram released Drago from their hug and turned around to come face-to-face with a surprised Cadence and Shining Armor. When Zekrom's crimson eyes met Shining's sapphire eyes, and when Reshiram's sapphire eyes met Cadence's amethyst eyes, the two duos felt burning pain and let out cries of pain. Shining Armor's Cutie Mark, a large purple shield bearing the symbol of the Sparkle family, engraved itself into Zekrom's enormous left shielded claw. Zekrom's symbol, an enormous bolt of crackling blue lighting, burned itself into Shining's left forehoof. Cadence's Cutie Mark, a crystal heart, burned itself into Reshiram's right wing. Reshiram's mark, a huge ball of fire, engraved itself into Cadence's right forehoof. Now the four were partners and guardians.

"Wh…What is this mark on my hoof? And who are you two?" Shining Armor demanded. Zekrom, still dazed, nodded and explained the whole guardian and partner concept to the shocked Shining Armor and Princess Cadence before introducing himself and Reshiram.

"My name's Zekrom. I'm Drago's older brother and best friend and a Royal Knight-in-training to the Royal Flame Family of Vestroia. The white dragon with me is my friend and Drago's dragon-sitter Princess Reshiram, the sole survivor of the Royal Family." Reshiram lowered her head and sighed when he mentioned it.

Cadence smiled softly as she took her new guardian's claw in her hoof tenderly, and Reshiram smiled back softly.

"I'm so sorry about your family," the Princess of True Love replied, "but you have no need to fear. Now that you and I are partner and guardian, you're now part of _my_ Royal Family now, just like my Aunt Celestia's guardian Ladies Arceus is." Reshiram's eyes went wide with surprise and delight.

"My aunt's here?!" she cried before gathering her new partner into an affectionate embrace. "Oh, Cadence, you have _no _idea how much those news mean to me!" Shining and Twilight turned to Drago and Zekrom with surprise.

"Uh…did we forget to mention that Reshiram's also the niece of Lady Arceus?" Drago asked as he and his brother simultaneously rubbed the back of their necks with sheepish chuckles.

"Sounds like quite the surprise coming the Princesses' way," Shining laughed. "And something tells me that we're gonna get a long great Zekrom, especially since we're both Knights-in-training. And I think you'll be happy to know that Drago here has been named Lady Arceus' personal protégé, just like his partner/my little sister Twilight here is now Princess Celestia's personal protégé." The black dragon turned to his red brother in reply.

"You got yourself a partner _and _became Lady Arceus' student?" he asked with a smile before pulling him into a playful dragon noogie. "Drag, you've gone and made me proud, ya little rascal!"

"Zek, knock it off!" the red Dragonoid laughed, trying to get out of his grip.

Afterwards, the group went to visit the Sun Princess and the Lady of Light to surprise them. And let me tell you, Arceus was very surprised; she and Reshiram were crying and hugging each other for over ten minutes! Shining's trainer and parents also welcomed Zekrom with open forelegs, especially when he has so much in common with his new partner. And Zekrom also became quite fond of his and Drago's new foster sister Skyress as any older brother should.

To the future royal couple and their new dragon guardians who will soon wed each other as well, it was the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
